


A Prince's Tale

by Rarae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Eridan</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> My first poem I've ever put online. Enjoy!

Dubbed the Prince of Hope,  
Draped in violet cloak,  
Shimmering in purple jewels,  
Once thought there were no rules.

He fought and tried to wrangle,  
But was defeated by wrathful angel.  
Then his prized diamond was lost.  
None knew then at what cost.

This dweller of the sea  
Once suffered a temporary insanity,  
He drew his sparking science wand-  
Genocide came before any could abscond.

The rainbow drinker came  
And did what none could blame.  
The Prince had lost his hope,  
All alone in his sunken boat.


End file.
